Love in the Skye: A prequel to SkyWard
by MK2016
Summary: When Ward and Skye meet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wake-Up

Skye stayed vigilant by Ward's side ever since he was put into a coma.

She would come in at the same time every day, and then fall asleep in her chair next to him. It went on for months. Coulson tried to get her up after visiting hours were long over at night, but she remained. Fitz-Simmons even tried to take her out to dinner a few times, but the answer was always the same. Skye could not, and would not, leave his side. She refused invites and the constant threats by nurses to kick her out.

Her stamina never failed her, but her hygiene started to crack. Her hair became less vibrant, her face looked gaunt from lack of food and drink.

After months of this, May put her foot down and forced Skye to go out with her and Coulson to dinner, along with Fitz-Simmons.

Skye sat down with them in a booth at a local diner called The Shrimp.

Coulson ordered the whole table fries and soft drinks, while Skye just sat there.

Simmons tried to break the ice. "Isn't it nice to be out and about again? Just hanging out like old times, but this time in L.A.?"

May nodded and so did Skye.

"Yeah. I needed this. Thanks Coulson." Skye said, as she took a fry.

Everyone was a little taken aback by her short response.

When Ward was put into a coma, she hardly spoke unless spoken to.

This was a first for everyone.

Simmons patted her on the shoulder and Skye put her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys. I mean it. It means a lot to me."

Suddenly, Coulson's phone went off.

His face brightened after he answered it.

"Ward's awake!"

After paying the check, everyone headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Date Night

Skye practically skipped all the way back to her hotel. She couldn't help the feelings she felt, bubbling to the surface. She thought she would be dreading their first date tonight, but she was surprisingly calm.

After she ran a quick shower, she dressed in a simple black dress with high heels that were actually comfortable to wear anywhere. When her clock struck 6:45 p.m., she grabbed her black purse and headed to the hotel lobby.

When she arrived, she noticed a red rose on one of the chairs. Her heart immediately began to flip flop and a smile worked its way out.

 _Oh Ward._ She thought as she inhaled the sweet scent.

When she came outside, she saw a black SUV waiting. Ward was waiting outside the car, smiling when his eyes fell upon her. She came up to him and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks so very much for the rose." He smiled and opened up the passenger door. "Shall we?"

She smiled even bigger. "We shall."

When they reached the diner, he opened the door for Skye and they headed into the little Crete diner. Once they were settled in their seats, Ward began looking at the menu while Skye sipped on her water. "What brought on your gentleman ways, Agent Ward?" She teased playfully.

Ward smirked at her. "I'm no longer part of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm rogue". "Why are you rogue now? I hope you aren't still working with HYDRA." Ward shushed her. "I'm not a part of that organization anymore. I chose to work alone now." Skye narrowed her eyes. "Why can't we discuss this further?"

Ward looked around to make sure no one had heard their conversation. "I would rather not discuss this in a public place. Too much risk."

Skye sighed as the waitress came back to take their orders.


	3. Chapter 3: A Kiss Goodnight

Chapter 3: A kiss goodnight

Skye and Ward laughed and chatted all the way back to their hotel. Skye could not believe that a former hydra agent could make her feel so alive. He awakened something inside her that was foreign, but felt so right.

As soon as he opened her door, Skye almost leaped into his arms. "I just wanted to thank you for an amazing night." She said, looking deep into his eyes. Suddenly, his lips found hers. The world stopped spinning, and it was just them. They were in their own little capsule, and could not be bothered to leave. Skye's hands travelled to his hair and she pulled gently. Ward let out a small growl as they made their way to Skye's hotel room.  
Before they had a chance to breathe, their clothes vanished off their bodies.

Two became one that night in Skye's bed. Nothing else mattered as they shared their love with one another. Over and over again.

When morning came, Skye found herself wrapped in Ward's arms. Smiling to herself at last night's activities, she climbed out of bed and threw on her robe.

She headed to the small balcony and sat down. The sun was just arising, touching the sky with pink and a hint of gold. The rest of the sunlight touched the water, causing it to glow and shimmer. She sighed to herself. This was definitely paradise.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: The Morning AfterWard

When morning came, Skye found herself wrapped in Ward's arms. Smiling to herself at last night's activities, she climbed out of bed and threw on her robe.

She headed to the small balcony and sat down. The sun was just arising, touching the sky with pink and a hint of gold. The rest of the sunlight touched the water, causing it to glow and shimmer. She sighed to herself. This was definitely paradise.

Ward came up to her from behind and kissed her shoulder. "I really enjoyed last night." He said, taking a seat next to her. "Did you sleep well?" She giggled and turned to face him.

"I wouldn't say I got sleep, but I did have fun." She replied, winking at him.

Ward smiled in reply. "Of course. I had fun too." He took her in his arms, rubbing her back. She leaned into him and continued to watch the beach from their hotel balcony. People were starting to walk along the water's edge, some holding hands and staring into each other's eyes.

Skye stood up and walked back into her room to shower and dress, with Ward right behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few months later

Skye was on the BUS when her phone chimed.

Quickly glancing around the living room, she quickly read the text.

 _Hey. Can we chat?-GW_

She responded with a quick _Later_ , before putting it up before hurrying off to her bunk.

On her way to the bunk, she ran into Simmons and Fitz.

"Hey guys." She said breathlessly as she slid her phone into her pocket.

"Why so out of breath there Skye?" Simmons asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "No reason?"

Simmons smirk grew even bigger. "I knew it!" she said.

"Know what?" Skye asked.

"It's a guy! Can you not be more obvious?"

Skye rolled her eyes and sighed. "You guys have anything better to do than be nosy?"

Jemma sighed in response. "I'm sorry. It's wrong of me to be a snoop."

Skye hugged her and headed off to her bunk to make a call to Ward.


End file.
